1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved multi-well plate cover of the type typically used in the laboratory science fields of biology, chemistry and pharmaceutical research to cover multi-well plates. More specifically, the improved cover and assembly is adapted for improved sealing function and for mechanical manipulation by robotic or other mechanical means.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the areas of biological, chemical and pharmaceutical research, it is a common practice to utilize multi-well plates for storage and analytical purposes. Generally these plates, normally constructed of plastic materials, have a 3″×5″ footprint and contain from 12 to 1536 wells organized in rows. The individual well geometry of a multi-well plate can vary between round and square, with contained volumes from 1 microliter to 200 microliters. The plates are particularly suited to the use of laboratory automation for the handling, storage and assay of chemical and biological entities.
The multi-well plates, being liquid-filled and subject to storage, have a number of lidding options available to the user. The simplest form of cover is a molded plastic lid that loosely fits over the multi-well plate. For some researchers this may provide an adequate seal, but other researchers may require a more robust cover that provides for protection from both the ingress and egress of materials into the individual wells. The nature of ingression can include the absorbence of material such as water in the presence of DMSO (dimethyl sulfoxide), a preferred storage solvent with a hygroscopic nature, and transfer of materials between wells. Egression can include the loss of volume due to evaporation or sublimation.
Another form of lidding is that of an adhesive seal type cover such as Costar® Thermowell™ sealers (Catalog No. 6570). An adhesive seal is approximately 3″×5″ and consists of a substrate material such as a thin foil or plastic film to which an adhesive has been applied. These seals can be applied by mechanical or manual means. The adhesive seal is removed by hand as there is no mechanical device for removal. The adhesive seal provides superior sealing properties in contrast to the plastic lid but has a number of deficiencies: (1) it can only be used once; (2) its adhesive can come in contact with the stored entity; and (3) during removal if any of the stored entity is on the inner surface of the seal, it may be problematic for worker safety. Additionally, if repeated seals are applied to the same multi-well plate the adhesive tends to build up, compromising the seals of successive applications.
Yet another form of lidding is the use of a heat-sealed cover such as the Abgene Easy Peel Polypropylene Sealing Film (Catalog No. AB-0745). A heat-sealed cover is 3″×5″ and consists of a substrate material such as polypropylene film. Most of the multi-well plates used for storage are polypropylene. With the application of heat and pressure by means of an Abgene Combi Thermal Sealer, the heat-sealed cover can be bonded to the polypropylene multi-well plate on the plate's upper surface. This seal is in essence a molecular bond caused by the melting of the polypropylene of the respective entities. As such, the heat seal cover sets the standard for multi-well plate sealing in terms of protection from both the ingress and egress of materials into the individual wells. It can be applied by manual and mechanical means such as the Abgene 1000, a semi-automatic applicator that uses roll stock of the Abgene Easy Peel Sealing Film. However, there is no mechanical device for the removal of heat-sealed covers. Heat-sealed covers cannot be reused. Each time a heat-sealed cover is attached to the plate there can be distortion on the standoffs of the individual wells, plus polypropylene remnants, affecting the quality of future seals on the same plate.
Examples of mechanical coverage of multi-well plates are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,581 entitled “Apparatus for Preventing Cross Contamination of Multi-Well Test Plates”, issued Aug. 30, 1994, in the name of Sanadi; U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,490 entitled “Apparatus for Preventing Cross Contamination of Multi-Well Test Plates”, issued May 14, 1996, in the name of Sanadi; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,463 entitled “Apparatus for Preventing Cross Contamination of Multi-Well Test Plates”, issued Apr. 21, 1998, in the name of Sanadi; the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Another example of mechanical coverage of multi-well plates is disclosed in a brochure entitled “SealTite Microplate Cover” from TekCel Corporation, Martinsville, N.J. Additional information on the “SealTite Microplate Cover” can be found on the WWW site “www.tekcel.com/sealtite.htm”, Copyright ©1998 TekCel Corporation.